Deck the Halls of Spiral Mountain
by Cinnabar
Summary: A WAFFy holiday fic. The Dark Masters decide to throw a Xmas party, but Myotismon and Kari have other plans. Please r&r!


Deck the Halls of Spiral Mountain  
******************************  
"Oh, Toge-mon/ Oh, Toge-mon/ How evergreen your... uh.... needly arms!/" Tai warbled, slightly off key. At least he's better than Etemon, Matt thought as he played an accompaniment. Marginally, anyway. "They're green when summer days are here/ They're green when winter snow is near/ Oh, Toge-mon/ Oh, Toge-mon/ How evergreen your needly arms."  
The other Digidestined waited to make sure that there weren't any more carols forthcoming, then clapped politely. "I'd like to go next," said Izzy. "I made a little something with PowerPoint." He flipped his laptop open and turned it to face the others. Words and images started to flow across the screen:  
We haven't been a group for very long, but it already feels like I've known you forever.  
We've shared a lot of experiences (an image of the Digidestined fleeing Kuwagamon)  
Some good, (the first night, out by the lake)  
Some not so good. (Skullgreymon attacking everyone)  
We're a motley bunch (Short stills of each Digidestined)  
But there's no one who I'd rather spend my Christmas with.  
"Thank you for everything, guys" Izzy said as the slideshow finished.  
"Oh, how sweet...." The entire group stiffened as they recognized the voice. Before anyone could say anything, Gatomon snarled and launched herself claws-first at Myotismon. To her surprise, he didn't retaliate at all, seeming to be more concerned with the bundle of packages he was carrying. "Hey, these are fragile!" he yelped, narrowly avoiding dropping one onto the ground. Gatomon stopped mid-pounce and looked at him, bewildered.  
The undead digimon proceeded to hand out a parcel to each Digidestined and their partner. Everyone looked extremely surprised, but quickly tore into the packages anyway. Each little bundle contained a little glass ornament embossed with the image of a Rookie or a Crest. When put together, every pair formed a perfect circle.  
"Wow...."  
"It's so pretty..."  
"Prodigious!"  
"How'd you make these?"  
"It's an ancient vampire secret. I could tell you," Myotismon said with a slight smirk. "But then I'd have to kill you." There was an uncomfortable pause as everyone stared at Myotismon, trying to figure out whether or not he was joking. Joe finally broke the silence, offering a thermos of hot cocoa which he has somehow managed to produce from his bag.  
Myotismon accepted, then surveyed the surrounding trees. "Jeez, Puppetmon must've been too busy getting ready for the party to do any decorating.... The Dark Masters decided to throw a big party," he explained, noticing several confused looks. "Everyone who's anyone is invited. Except for you all, of course, and Etemon, but he'll probably show up anyway, and Apocalymon, because he hates parties. Even Devimon's coming, and he normally isn't supposed to come anywhere near Spiral Mountain. Lady Devimon told Piedmon that no one should have to be alone for the holidays, no matter how annoying they are."  
"Everyone?" asked Kari. Myotismon stopped mid-rant. "I have an idea," she said with a smile. "But I need to borrow your portal....."  
-------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, the halls of Piedmon's castle resounded with the sounds of one hell of a celebration! Puppetmon was dancing around covered in ribbons and wrapping paper, acting as if he were drunk. Floramon WAS drunk, and was currently begging Airdramon to marry her. It would only be a matter of time before someone threw a fruitcake at one of them.  
Lady Devimon sidled up to Piedmon, grinning smugly. "Look up..." she said, coming even more uncomfortably close. The Dark Master followed her pointing claw and saw Picodevimon, clutching a mistletoe and looking extremely pleased with himself. She seized this opportunity and pounced, nearly knocking Piedmon over with the force of her kiss. He struggled and squirmed, but she had him pinned and was determined to make this last as long as possible.  
"Uh, sis?" Devimon interjected sheepishly. "You might want to let him up for air. I think you're suffocating him." Lady Devimon glared at her brother then grudgingly released her prize and stalked off. Piedmon dropped to his knees, panting and looking gratefully at his rescuer.  
"Heh... when you get all blue in the face like that, you look sort of like Myotismon... ah, kuso!" Devimon had no sooner spoken the words than he wished he could take them back. He quickly tried to amend himself before Piedmon did something regrettable, like killing him. "Look, he's an Ultimate, he knows how to take care of himself, and besides, everyone dangerous is already here. Myotismon probably just stopped somewhere for a quick bite. I'm sure he's not in any trouble."  
----------------------------------  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
"Turn right! No, the other right!"  
"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!!!"  
Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. Myotismon couldn't even hear himself think, but if he could, it probably would have been something to the effect of: Dammit, if I die, Piedmon will KILL me! "I can't drive-" he began.  
"We know!"  
"When one of you brats has their hands across my eyes!" he finished with a snarl.  
"Wings. They're wings, not hands. It's just ::sob:: I don't want to die again!" Patamon released Myotismon's head and started to cry. The bottom of the car was submerged in about two inches of tears before the batpig-shaped digimon finally calmed down.  
"Omigod, tree! TREE! You're gonna hit the tree!"  
"...and if I don't survive, I want you to have my laptop..."  
"We're here!" The car went from 90 miles per hour to a dead stop in less than a second as the vampire amazingly managed to park without hitting anything. The group evacuated the vehicle as quickly as they could. Mimi started kissing the ground and wouldn't stop until Joe pointed out that she was getting asphalt on her lips.   
The bill that the store's owner produced was even more frightening than the ride over, but "Ryan Vandemon" grudgingly handed over his credit card, muttering something over and over about "thank kami-sama for those royalties.." Finally, the eclectic group was ready to perform their delivery.  
-----------------------------------  
"Did you hear something?" Meramon asked, cocking his head to one side.  
"Yeah, I think it was your brain rattling around!" taunted Piximon. He was annoyed at losing the last of the sugar cookies to the fiery digimon and had devoted the rest of his evening into making him miserable. Before either could escalate the tension any further, they noticed that everyone was crowding around the window and they hurried over.  
"We wish you a merry Christmas/ We wish you a merry Christmas/ We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"  
Etemon was standing just outside the moat, leading a choir of Gazimon, all of whom were gaudily bedecked in red and green ribbons and all of whom were singing with a degree of enthusiasm that was almost frightening. To the great surprise of all assembled, the carolers weren't half bad.  
"Please bring us some figgy pudding/ Please bring us some figgy pudding/ Please bring us some figgy pudding with all its good cheer!"  
"This is almost.... pleasant. It must be some kind of bizarre miracle!"  
"It's a good time of the year for miracles...."  
"We won't go until we get some/ We won't go until we get some/ We won't go until we get some/ So bring it right here!"  
Thrown from somewhere inside the castle, a pudding flew in an oddly graceful arc, hitting Etemon square in the face. He tasted it, gave the victory sign, then signaled for the Gazimon to begin the next carol.  
--------------------------------------  
Myotismon knocked on the dodecahedron again. He was starting to doubt that this whole undertaking was a good idea. Still no response. "It's no good!" he shouted down. "I don't think he's going to come out!" Suddenly, the geometric face began to tremble and heave under him and he barely leapt out of the way before it split open entirely.  
"WHO DARES DISTURB ME?" Apocalymon bellowed, eyes aglow with pain and anger. "ALL SHALL DIE IF-"  
"We know," Myotismon interrupted, cringing as if he expected to be killed at any moment. "Could you at least open your present before destroying us?"  
"WHAT?" asked Apocalymon. He seemed completely bewildered by this turn of events. He prodded the package cautiously before unwrapping it and opening the box. "It's... " he said in a surprisingly quiet voice. "It's.... a pizza.. and it's still warm..."  
"It's got stuffed crusts and everything!" said Kari, beaming. "It was the biggest one we could find."  
Apocalymon started crying, tears running down his masked face and dripping off of the tip of his nose. "I... I've never been so... happy.... No one has ever done anything for me before...."   
"Like Myotismon said, no one should have to be alone for the holidays." Tai turned to Myotismon, expecting him to add something or at least accept recognition for inspiring the gift, but the undead digimon was staring out into the distance, seemingly horrified by something. Myotismon cursed under his breath, then took off like a bat out of hell.  
---------------------------------------  
It was nearly midnight before the squeaking of bats announced Myotismon's arrival on Spiral Mountain. He had barely set foot in the room before Piedmon did an about-face and advanced on him with an almost murderous glare. "Where were you?!" Piedmon yelled. "I've been worried sick! What were you doing that took this long?"  
"I was buying Apocalymon a pizza..." Myotismon watched as Piedmon's expression changed from one of anger to shock to amusement and finally they both burst out laughing.  
"I...I'm sorry...." Myotismon gasped, not yet quite able to regain his breath. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I, ah, I have something for you." He handed over the last bundle. Like the others, it held a pair of glass ornaments, but these were slightly different. One bore a stylized bat, the other the Crest of Evil, and each formed one half of a heart. Embossed across them was the word "Forever."  
"It's beautiful," said Piedmon, taking his ornament. "I wish I had something to give you. I fixed a romantic dinner but it...congealed..." He sighed. "I'm sorry... I love you, Myotismon."  
"Thank you," Myotismon said, on the verge of crying like Apocalymon had. "Hearing you say that is the best gift you could have given me. I love you, too," he said, embracing his beloved.  
"Merry Christmas."  
"And a happy new year."  
********************  
Author's notes  
Yay, my first fanfic! And it's still 2000! I'm sorry it's late but I came down with the flu. I'll try not to let it happen again. The "Crest of Evil" I mentioned is the symbol on Ken's glasses and Devimon's chest. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, even if I have the name wrong. To everyone who read this far, happy new year!  
~Cinnabar  



End file.
